Elsword: The Spotlight
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: Rena is a shy songwriter that works backstage, writing songs for others. One day she finally gets the confidence to go up on stage at an empty concert hall. She didn't realize that a phantom had heard her. The street rat devil that wants to collect her soul may go through with his plan, but will he have the guts to do it after spending so much time with her in that fated moment?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I keep making new stories when thinking of ideas to write for my Raven and Rena mom and dad fanfic… I know what's going to happen but I just can't type it….. T.T This story is Raven x Rena…*flinches while saying that* Basically sort of a city life story, the music is the magic~ **

** Elsword: *Whispers in Cheryl's ear* Raven x Rena~**

** Me: *stabs Elsword repeatedly with a spoon***

** Elsword: DX It's so scary! It's poking at my flesh T.T Make it stop!**

** FLASHBACK**

** Me: MY SISTER TOOK AWAY MY PS3! *heavy monster breathing* SHE WILL DIE*Holds a knife***

** Rena: Uhhh… Cheryl that's a spoon. **

** Me:…..**

** …**

** Me: THIS HOMEWORK IS SO ANNOYING WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?! *Hold a knife***

** Eve: I apologize to say it, but that is indeed a spoon Cheryl.**

** Me: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!? **

** (Raven sneaking away in the background with a bag full of knives)**

** Me: *bites of the head of the spoon to make it sharp* HAHAAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S BETTER!**

My name is Rena, my hair is a forest of green along with my eyes, I wear my hair in a ponytail that goes down my back. My clothes are like any other you'd usually find in the world, and the spotlight is my life.

The stage brightened as the bright, white and neon lights had switched on. There was a humming of intro music. People began to cheer the name. The curtains turned from burgundy to bloody red with the change in the brightness of the stage.

I walked behind the curtain, "Good luck out there, Aisha." I sighed.

My name is Rena. I may have said my first few words incorrectly. My SONGS in the spotlight have been my life and always will be.

Aisha; my purple haired friend, took a deep breath and walked onto the stage singing with the microphone to her lips. Her dazzling dress glittered white and purple, her purple hair and eyes looked at the crowd happily. The jumbo screen caught every detail of her perfectly.

**"The night is young, the darkness grows darker.**

**Each passing second, breathing gets harder.**

**I'm out alone, but I see this forest so clearly. **

**What am I? I am your night watcher~" **

**Night Watcher – by ChocoPieCheryl :3 just a few lyrics I made up randomly. XD **

Yep, that's my song out there. It was me who wrote that for Aisha considering the fact that I am her songwriter. Stella; Aisha's manager walked up to me with an intimidating look to her face.

"Rena I must speak to you."

"Yes ma'am?"

"It's about your song writing."

"W-What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the lyrics?"

"No, your music is wonderful. It's just that the company has been asking for a new style. Partying, people having fun, people being famous. The basics."

"B-But, I really like my music as it is."

"I understand, but this is the real world. You can't always get what you want" She made a sound of annoyance, "I want you to stay after the concert and clean up, there were no janitors available. You should find yourself having plenty of time to think of lyrics for a new song." and walked away.

I watched her tramp away. I hate making music with such terrible messages; how can I do as I am told?

The song was over; Aisha walked across the stage and behind the curtains.

"How was I?" she rubbed off some of the sweat on her brow using her thumb.

"As great as always." I smiled giving her two thumbs up.

She threw me the microphone. "Thanks." She looked exhausted and walked out the back door and towards her limo.

I stayed there the whole time, until everybody had left. I waxed and polished the stage, picked up any trash left behind from the audience, while TRYING to think of new lyrics.

Such things… I cannot write about… Perhaps it would be best if I went home to think about it. I examined the stage; there on the shining polished floor was the black microphone. I couldn't forget to unplug that. What a beautiful instrument, looking so basic, but able to amplify something so beautiful. I do wonder what it's like on the stage.

I clutched the microphone in my hand. Holding it to my lips; preparing my voice. I sang a note, it echoed across the colossal room beautifully. I sang the first song that had come to my head; it was the closest thing to what my manager had wanted me to compare my music to.

**Raven's POV**

Shit… This is no good. The screeching gunfire deafened my ears as each shot just barely scrapped at me.

I held the gun in my hand; I swiped my bangs away and pulled the trigger. My name is Raven, I wear my hair short and use my bangs to cover the scars on my face. My clothes show my muscles for intimidation against an opponent; my clothes hid many more of my scars. (BM without the jacket) These gang battles can get intense, but I enjoy the thrill.

Guh… Out of ammo already?

"Get out here you bastard! You murdered our family members! You will pay!"

Family? Is a gang ever a real family? Whatever it is; is not important at the moment. I need to hide. I scanned my surroundings, a dark alley that led to the back door of concert hall how convenient. I ran towards the door.

_BAM!_ A bullet scrapped at my arm, I fell onto my knees trying to contain my pain. This is no time to be crying over a silly little cut Raven; you have to keep running before they catch up.

I stood up and continued no matter how much the stinging sensation had held me back, I kept fighting. The door was locked! I shuffled around my pocket for my pick locks and single handedly got the doorknob to twist, I ran inside pressing my ear against the door to hear the muffled voices.

_"He must've gone that way!"_

_ "Go find him, kill whoever you have to! Just find him!"_

_ "B-But boss… This is RAVEN we're dealing with."_

_ "I don't care, it's time that jack learned who's boss around here. A gang with one member versus a gang of twenty? How hard could it be?"_

_ "Banthus is right, stop being a woos Jeff." _

Huh… Calling me a jack behind my back, that deserves another one of those twenty members. They were lucky to have made it alive, yet they continue to ask for death. I wiped the blood off of my arm with a look of disgust. To think I was actually wounded by the likes of them.

I walked inside the concert hall. It must be empty, but that pick lock was sure to alert a silent alarm, I should leave immediately. I stopped at the exit sign. I could hear singing. Who would be singing this late? I followed the noise to a door, I peeked through it and walked in gliding out of sight and into the shadows. No one was around, but there I saw a beautiful green haired female singing to herself.

**Rena's POV**

_**Midnight rush with a pen in my hand**_

_**Inkin Lincoln, sand-script with a fan**_

_**Remembering me before it began**_

_**Sometimes I felt so def in the jam**_

_**'Cause the ones who loved me told me to stop**_

_**Like home girl can't catch shit if it drops**_

_**A superwoman chick you know that I am**_

_**Some sh** don't fly by me in a man**_

_**'Cause I do not accept any less**_

_**Than someone just as real, as fabulous**_

_**Don't want no paper gangsta**_

_**Won't sign away my life to someone**_

_**Who's got the flavor but don't have no follow through**_

_**Don't want no paper gangsta**_

_**Won't sign no monkey papers**_

_**I don't do funny business, not interested in fakers**_

_**Don't want no paper gangsta, uh, oh**_

_**Don't want no paper gangsta, uh, oh**_

_**Got something really shiny to start**_

_**Want me to sign there on your range rover heart?**_

_**I've heard it before, yeah, the dinners were nice**_

_**Till your diamond words melted into some ice**_

_**You should been rapping to the beat of my song Mr. California**_

_**Paper gangsta and I'm lookin' for love**_

_**Not an empty page full of stuff that means nothing**_

_**But, "you've been played"**_

_**'Cause I do not accept any less**_

_**Than someone just as real, as fabulous…**_

_**LADY GAGA - PAPER GANGSTA LYRICS**_

I stopped with the microphone to my chest, chewing on my lip. I had forgotten the rest of the song. This just proves I have no future career as a singer.

I sighed a sigh of content, that was such an inspiring moment for me, but I blew it of course and I still haven't thought of any lyrics for a new song. Well time to go home… I unplugged all of the equipment and carried them to the storage room, it was heavy and hard work, but I had to endure.

**Narrator's POV**

Rena had no idea that someone had been watching her.

**Rena's POV**

I grabbed my bag from my locker and put it over my shoulder stuffing my songbooks and papers inside. When I took a step out of the stage I felt a bit sad that I had to leave, it felt too soon. I walked out the door and out to the city streets.

I didn't expect this to happen so soon, after only about two steps I was being mugged!

"Kyaaaah!" They dragged me to the back of the building, I screamed and curled myself up, they were kicking and punching me senseless while tugging at my bag, there were several of them! What am I going to do? I flinched in pain and stood up, I fought back with the Martial Arts I had learned as a young girl, I broke one of their member's legs one's nose, but there were too many! They kept attacking me at different angles.

They knocked me down, grabbed me by the arms and slammed me against the brick wall, pinning me back. I could feel the hard rock bash at my skull, I could see that my attack wasn't left in vain, the leader was very injured, I could see it through his eyes that he was a bit worried about letting me live.

"Hmmm… You're a pretty one."

"Tch… Ugly beast." I said with annoyance, what I've learned about city life is that it's best to keep your cool around a filthy street rat.

"Ohh~ A feisty one? I like them firey. If I let you live would you come home with me?"

"I'd rather die in hell than even be near the likes of you." I giggled darkly, "Oh Mr. Devil! I would really like it if you could come here and take my soul a bit early!"

The mugger had an angered tone to his voice, "Shut up." He held a knife to my throat. "Looks like the devil isn't here yet. Any last words?"

Before the sharp metal has pierced through my throat I was miraculously saved! I couldn't see who it was, but I saw a shadow jump from mugger to mugger and knock them out in one hit. It guarded me protectively, "The devil is here." It said in a cold tone. The shadow grabbed the head mugger by the neck and snapped it, throwing the dead body to the ground.

"T-Thank you." I said looking from corpse to corpse.

The shadow stepped forward, the light reflected against his toned tan skin and black hair, his bang covered half of his golden eyes.

"That was brave of you." He had a deep and handsome voice that would knock a lover off of her feet.

"I-It wasn't really. If you hadn't come I would've died… So thank you."

He chuckled, "No problem." He flinched in pain, and dropped to his knees.

"W-What's wrong!" I crouched down next to him just in time to see the dark red oozing from a giant flesh wound in his arm.

"Oh my god! We have to take you to a doctor!"

"NO!" He yelled. I shivered at that demanding reply.

"W-Why not? You'll die if you lose too much blood!" I insisted worriedly.

"A street rat like me is forbidden from the hospitals." He sighed.

A street rat? Does that mean he is a mugger as well? Was he trying to mug me, but those amateurs beat him to it? Does that mean he only protected me for his own benefit of having less competition? Now I'm having so many mixed feelings about this person, but I couldn't just let him bleed out and die.

"What's your name?"

"Raven. Yours?"

"R-Rena." I stated trying my best not to stutter.

"That's a beautiful name." He smiled.

I blushed, what a handsome smile… Snap out of it Rena! That's not what I should be thinking about at the moment. "I guess I could let you stay with me at my apartment until you recover." Was that really a good idea?

He looked at me so unsure, "Are you seriously letting a street rat stay with you after what you had just said about them?"

"Well you're different you saved my life and I owe you big time."

"That's true, but… I haven't come into contact with a normal person for such a long time."

"R-Really?" I examined his wound more thoroughly, "May I ask WHERE you got that wound from?"

"Gang fight, are you still okay with me staying with you?" He smiled and evil little smile that would make anyone suspicious.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

He shook his head, "Not anywhere that I am allowed… No. I usually sleep in a tree or something."

"T-Then come with me! I think I can help you heal faster! Plus it's dangerous to be on the streets as you are and I don't want you to get that wound infected."

He raised his hands showing me his black gloved palms understandingly. "Alright… If you're so persistent than I guess I'll come."

He stood up as I pulled out an extra shirt from my bag, wiped the dripping blood off and wrapped it around his injury. "Try to hide it for now."

Raven nodded. For a street rat, he definitely did look first class.

We went into the apartment building where I was hoping not to run into any familiar faces. Sadly there was Vanessa sitting at the front desk, making a phone call. She waved at me, "Who's your friend Rena?" She asked wide eyed.

"His name is Raven…. He's umm…. He's…."

"I'm her cousin, I'll be visiting for a few days. Nice to meet you~"

"Vanessa." She shook his hand from across the counter.

"Okay, it looks like you're very busy so I'll be showing my cousin to where I live."

Vanessa nodded and went back to her call. I grabbed Raven by his uninjured arm and dragged him to my room. We walked down the beige walled and diamond carpeted halls. I live on the first floor in a room at the side of the building.

"The room is only meant for one person so there are furnished stools, but no couch; so I'll let you have the bed. It isn't that great, but it isn't that bad either." I slid my access card into the slot and pulled the handle down to open the black door.

I switched on the light to reveal a sunburned wall and green carpeted floor with a lot of rooms and leg space. The furniture was silk red, the stools circled around the sides of a glass, oval shaped coffee counter.

"THIS is for ONE person?" Raven's eyes scanned around the room rapidly.

"Yeah… Well my company pays for this room anyway so I guess I get special treatment."

He looked out the giant window; my room had a view of a jungle forest at the moment.

"Oh here." I gave him a remote.

He looked at it determining which button to press, he pressed the number seven and the window view changed into a beach scenery. It was obvious that Raven had much to learn about the world.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

I got some pillows and blankets; and used them to make a bed on the floor.

"You don't have to do that." He said.

"No it's okay. Now let me see your arm." I got a first aid kit out and sat on the edge of the bed, he sat next to me extending his arm. I worked on it and tried to stop the blood from flowing as well as I could. Raven is strong… He's lost so much blood yet he seems so normal. I sew the wound up and cut the string with my teeth once I was done.

"There… I think you'll be fine in a few days."

He smiled, "Thank you Rena." And kissed me on the forehead and drowsily fell asleep, oh no… He dragged me down with him as he fell down.

"Uhhh…Ummm… Raven." I could feel my blush creeping towards my face. Should I wake him up? I shook his shoulders a few times, but there was no response. I stayed in that position for a long enough time to finally give up.

**Raven's POV**

I wasn't asleep; I just had to see her reaction to this. So this girl is just like all the other huh? The ones that don't mind losing their virginity to a street rat that they had just met? Oh well… I'm going to have to kill this girl promptly anyways. I can't have her going to the cops and giving me away.

**Me: How was it? I was trying to change my writing style a bit. Do you think it was better, worse or the same? Please review! :D **

** That awkward moment when you realize you just called your teacher mom… **


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly lifted open. Where was Raven? He was gone! I immediately sat up and got off of the bed. I looked around the room. "Raven! Raven? Where'd you go?" After a few minutes of searching and calling his name, the door opened.

"Good morning." Raven sighed as he walked in with two trays. "You overslept so I brought u breakfast." He set down the two trays onto the night stand and sat on the bed, grabbing a bagel and biting into it. I grabbed a chair and sat across from Raven, grabbing my tray.

"Thanks." I said as I bit into a donut. There was a lot of awkward silence as we chewed. Raven avoided eye contact the entire time. "Oh what time is it?" I looked to the clock. 9 am? Oh no! I better not be late! I sat the tray down onto the nightstand and ran into the bathroom, grabbing a towel and an extra pair of clothes. "Thanks again Raven. I'll be in the shower ." I said as I took off my clothes, hiding myself behind the door.

"Okay, I'll be heading out."

I poked my head out from behind the door, "Where are you going?"

"Out." He said tiredly.

"Alright, will you be coming back?"

"Mmm… Probably not."

"Really?" I was a bit disappointed, "I'll miss you."

"Yeah, whatever." He slammed the door shut.

I turned the water on, he left, and I would never see him again either? He came into my life so quickly and left even faster. Well, we haven't known each other for that long. Why am I so disappointed?

My shower was over in minutes, I heard my phone ring. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked out of the shower still wet, I looked at the caller ID on my phone. It was my manager, I sighed as I accepted the call, "Hello, Stella."

"Hello Rena! I have wonderful news!"

"News?"

"Yes! Yesterday there was a break in into the auditorium!"

"Ummm... I'm not really sure how that's good news."

"The good news is that the security team had found footage of you singing on stage! They sent it to me and I sent it to my boss, he loves it!"

"R-Really?"

"Yep! Rena! Pack your bags, you can't live in that lousy apartment anymore! You're going to be a star!"

I was silent; I could feel my heart racing.

. . . . .

I packed my things; I couldn't believe this was happening so suddenly! Stella had immediately called a limo. No more apartments for me. She told me that the company was providing me with a much bigger and better HOUSE to live in.

Why would the company want me to be an idol so suddenly, after only one accidental preview of my singing? There was another knock on my door, "Raven?" I called brightly.

"Uhhh…. Errr… No, this is Vanessa."

"Oh." I was a bit heartbroken, but I opened the door with an imitated smile on my face. "What's up?"

"There's a limo outside for you. Something special, I assume?" She grinned.

I nodded, "Yep."

"Good luck out there." Vanessa helped me with my suitcases, we walked out of the room, I looked back, and it was so empty. I walked through the hallways with Vanessa right by my side. She helped me into the limo and closed the door. I waved out the window to her as the limo drove away.

I looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by rapidly. I rested my eyes. For some reason I could only think of Raven. Raven was the first person that I talked to for something besides work, even though it was because he saved my life. My work had completely taken away my social life. Well there's no chance that I can quit now. My career is getting started!

. . . . .

"WOW!" I looked up, this wasn't a house. It was a MANSION! It was huge! I looked around. It was already furnished with beautiful glass and wooden furniture. There was a giant spiral stairwell leading up to three floors! Why would a person need this much space?

"Stella will be here shortly." My new butler bowed and walked away.

I explored the house, it was beautiful! Big white walls, displayed with pictures of nature. Black leathered chairs circled around a giant glass coffee table. This house is just for me?

I heard someone walk in and looked behind myself, there was Stella. "Hello Rena." She smiled brighter than average.

"Hello." I said with a real smile to my face.

"Do you like your new home?"

"Yes, but is it really necessary for this house to be so big?"

"Of course, a new idol must live like one."

"But, I'm not an idol YET."

"I can tell you will be one day. You have a beautiful voice, you write your own songs and you love music. You may even perhaps have an actor's quality." She circled around me with her fingers to her chin.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. You're career starts today! Get ready, I'll tell Chung to bring your new clothes right away."

"Chung?"

"Your new butler, I believe that you have already met him?"

"Oh, yes I have. Isn't he a bit too young to be a butler?"

"He was adopted by the agency, it is quite normal for this sort of thing."

I felt a bit sad for him, living on his own and working for others just like I am. It's a sad life.

"Okay, so I'll just be going. Remember your first voice recording starts in fifteen minutes. If my bosses like you, you're in."

"I won't disappoint you!"

"Good." She exited through the door, "Chung will show you to your room."

Chung came into the house after Stella had left; he came in carrying piles of clothes in his arms. "Hello, Rena, My name is… Ugh… My name is Chung." He tried to balance the clothes.

"Ummm… Here! Let me." I took some clothes from him.

"N-No! No, you can't! It's my job!" Chung shook.

"It's okay, it's okay!" I giggled. Chung was obviously the clumsy type.

"Well, if you insist." He led me towards my room which was on the second floor.

It was big. Although I could've picked any room in the house, this room was meant for me.

"Well you better get ready soon. You have only ten minutes."

"Oh!" I rushed.

Chung left the clothes on my new dresser and asked as he was about to leave the room. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, but thank you Chung." I smiled and rushed into my new closet.

The closet was huge! But for now it was empty. I quickly changed into one of the outfits, as shown on the packet of pictures. Wow…. Today was going to be different.

** Me: Am angry. **

** Raven: Why? **

** Me: *growls at you* Oh you know perfectly well why. *Holds a .45 ACP loaded pistol* **

** Raven: Woah woah O_O hold your fire. **

** Me: *bangs my head on the table* **

** Everyone o_o **


End file.
